Reinforced plastic pipe and tubing are very prevalent. As shown in the Composite Catalog of Oil Field Equipment and Services, 1984-1985 Edition, such pipe is advertised for sale by: Ameron B. V., Page 216-1; Ciba-Geigy Pipe Systems, Page 1893; Koch Fiberglass Products, Page 4770; and Wilson Industries, Inc., Page 7780. One form of such plastic pipe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,153 to Young.
There are a large number of designs for couplers for metal pipe and tubing. Due to the pliable nature of reinforced plastic, the coupling designs for metal pipe generally have proved to be unsuitable. Though couplings have been designed for plastic pipe, there remains a need for a coupler to couple plastic pipe into tanks, receptacles, pipe fittings, and the like and also to other sections of plastic pipe. U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,940,579 to Burtnett, No. 3,680,200 to Terrill, et al., No. 4,415,187 to Hudson, and No. 3,473,833 to Bremer illustrate examples of couplings. No. 4,360,288 to Rutledge, et al. illustrates a steel connector for fiberglass oil well sucker rod.